


When I Look At You

by taegiradar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dancer Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff, Guitarist Kim Seungmin, ITS SO FLUFFY LIKE ITS JUST LOVE !, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sappy, Strangers to Lovers, busker au, hyunjin-centric kinda ?, looking back at the relationship, the band x dancer au i didnt know i needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegiradar/pseuds/taegiradar
Summary: Nothing makes Hyunjin feel like he’s home like dance does.Well - dance and a certain Kim Seungmin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	When I Look At You

Hyunjin is a hard worker. From the first day Seungmin met him, Hyunjin has always been an extremely dedicated and resilient person, constantly giving 110% of himself in anything he does.

Especially when it comes to dance.

Sometimes Seungmin thinks ‘Dancing’ and ‘Hyunjin’ can be synonymous with each other. Dancing is just who Hyunjin _is_ , the same way singing is to Seungmin. You will never see Hyunjin down when he’s dancing. Sure, he gets upset if he can’t get a certain move right or if he just can’t seem to come up with the perfect choreography for this particular verse. But that’s because he _knows_ he can. He knows he can nail that move, he knows he can choreograph the perfect 8 counts to the verse - because he loves dancing. Dancing is what makes him happy, what pushes him and is what Hyunjin has always relied on. It used to be the _only_ thing he relied on.

But then he met Seungmin.

It was funny, really, the way they met. Seungmin is in a band, the guitarist and lead singer. Sure, it’s in the realm of music - but dance and bands don’t usually go together. The first time Hyunjin saw Seungmin, his band was doing a busking performance in the busy streets of Hongdae. It was kinda jarring, seeing an entire band set up where dancers usually performed, but it wasn’t new. Heck, Hyunjin’s seen an entire magic show set up there before. The possibilities are endless.

The band were in the middle of a performance (an original, turns out) when Seungmin’s voice completely caught Hyunjin’s attention. It was the chorus, and even though Hyunjin didn’t know the song - he felt like he’d known it for years. The song was nostalgic, sad even but the one detail that truly took his breath away was the emotion behind the voice. Just from the voice alone, Hyunjin was transported to a time long forgotten, days where he was young, carefree and naive. The voice sounded innocent, but with a deeper hint of pain behind it all. As if the singer was singing the single most personal song to exist. As if he laid his heart out, ready for anyone to take it.

Hyunjin couldn’t take his eyes off Seungmin after that. The band performed 3 more songs, and no matter who was singing or who was having some kind of solo moment that Hyunjin was sure was really good - all his attention was on Seungmin. Hyunjin watched him, following his every moment. Every pluck of the string, every breath before a line and every smile he would send the crowd. Hyunjin was in complete awe, at this point. He felt drawn to Seungmin, a pull so tempting and so strong that it almost hurt to resist. But somehow, he did.

After that night, Hyunjin would pass by that particular street in Hongdae, hoping to get another glimpse of the boy. He could easily search up the performance online, find the band and go on from there - but something about the magic of fate prevented him from doing that. Call him cheesy, call him some kind of hopeless romantic - but Hyunjin always trusted his gut. And this time, his gut told him to take the long way home, pass by the exact same spot and hope to see him there. So he did.

He didn’t see the band for a month after that night. Everytime he would pass by the street, only to see another dance group performing an idol dance cover, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He loves watching the dancers, sometimes he would even bump into friends from other teams - but at the back of his mind, the depths of his heart - Hyunjin was sad he couldn’t see the boy’s enchanting smile again.

But fate has never let him down.

It was a particularly quieter night in Hongdae (as quiet as the busiest area in South Korea can be, anyway) and Hyunjin is walking home once again. The weather has gotten significantly colder in that one month, everyone around him now wearing coats and paddings. He rubs his hands together, warming them up. He really should’ve dressed a little warmer today, but that thought all goes out the window when he hears it.

The voice. It’s _him_.

Maybe a bit embarrassingly, Hyunjin runs over to the same spot, and pushes through the small crowd. The moment he looks at him - Hyunjin is no longer cold. A warmth creeps up from his toes, a strange but welcoming feeling. His entire body is filled with warmth, comfort and the feeling of home. And when Seungmin looks up and locks eyes with Hyunjin - everything clicks.

After the performance, Seungmin had come up to him and hit him with something Hyunjin didn’t even _think_ about.

“I saw you dancing here, the other day. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Because in all the fantasyland scenarios playing in Hyunjin’s head, he never stepped back and thought about the possibility of Seungmin seeing _him_ too. Hyunjin also performs at Hongdae with his team. Just a few days ago, he had performed one of his newest works - a solo, that took every cell in him to create - but it was authentically _him_. And Seungmin had seen that.

They ended up exchanging numbers, texting any chance they got and eventually started hanging out frequently too. The line between friendship and a romantic relationship was never really there - they just were them, and that’s what Hyunjin loved the most. The ease of their relationship, the way it felt like an old song playing again after years and Hyunjin immediately knowing the entire choreography just by pure muscle memory. Easy.

Of course, in time, the pair decided to define exactly what they were. The confession wasn’t something grand or earth-shattering. It was simple, and honest.

“I really like you, Hyunjin.” Seungmin said.

Hyunjin smiled then. The smile he only had for Seungmin.

“I really like you too.”

♡

That was almost a year ago, now. So much has changed in their lives - but at the same time, it hasn’t. Throughout the countless performances, successful (and failed) auditions, even during the time their relationship was no longer just _easy_ \- they stayed by each other’s sides. Hyunjin continues to have dance, Seungmin continues to have the band - and they continue to have each other. ‘Fate’, Hyunjin called it, when they both managed to get signed under the same label. Their passions are now their full time jobs, and they seriously couldn’t be happier.

“Baby?” Seungmin’s voice calls out while Hyunjin is in the middle of a freestyle. He looks at the door, and the warmth that overwhelms him is the same one he felt standing on that particular street of Hongdae.

Hyunjin lets him into the room, cheeks turning red when Seungmin presses a big kiss on his lips as a form of greeting. Despite 287 days of almost daily kisses, Hyunjin continues to be flustered. (Seungmin too, but the shorter will never admit to that.)

“How long more do you need? I wanna go home and watch a movie. I need my Hyunjin cuddles.” Seungmin doesn’t even bat an eye saying this, as if it doesn’t make Hyunjin’s heart beat faster and fill up with that much more love.

“Just a bit more. I wanna get a better feel of the new song.” Hyunjin turns to start the music up again, as Seungmin places his guitar on the sofa and settles himself comfortably on it.

The music starts, Hyunjin gets lost in it and Seungmin is mesmerised once again. Hyunjin completely melts himself into every beat, every melody and moves like he’s nothing but wind in the air. He moves with so much grace, so much confidence and so much passion that it almost makes Seungmin cry. Dancing is Hyunjin’s safe space. His pillar. The thing he can always go back to, even if Hyunjin insists Seungmin’s the only home for him.

He doesn’t realise his eyes are glossy until Hyunjin comes up in front of him, fond smile on his face.

“Minnie? Why are you crying, baby?”

He doesn’t know why it’s right there and then, but in that exact moment, Seungmin is filled with so much love in his heart that it starts to overflow.

“I love you.” Is all he says.

Hyunjin’s smile gets brighter, almost blinding.

“I choreographed that for you.”

And to Seungmin, that’s more than any ‘I love you’ in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! fluff?????? from me???? wild! haha anyways im kinda happy with this one bc ive been having a hard time writing recently but this just sparked something in me :( i hope u like it!
> 
> say hi on twitter - @eternitytrack


End file.
